


Adorable(DISCONTENTED)

by IamaFanFictionMaster



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Carl Grimes (mentioned) - Freeform, Carol Peletier (Mentioned) - Freeform, Daryl Dixon (Mentioned) - Freeform, Ezekiel isn't his "father", F/M, Henry and Enid are about the same age, Jesus is a father figure and mentor to Henry, One Shot, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaFanFictionMaster/pseuds/IamaFanFictionMaster
Summary: Henry has a crush on Enid and when Jesus tells him he's inviting her over for dinner,Henry struggles to get his feelings out to her.





	Adorable(DISCONTENTED)

She's adorable,Enid is adorable and cute. Everytime i see her i lose the ability to speak,I only have so much courage to tell mom,Daryl or Jesus. Mom would always call me adorable for liking her,Daryl would just laugh cause he'd been there with a girl named "Beth" but he doesn't go into detail since mom says it's very personal for him to discuss. Jesus on the other hand thinks we have the potential to be a thing but i just don't see it since i'm to concerned I'd mess it all up. 

"Hey Jesus." Jesus sets hammer down "Hey Henry,you talk to her yet?" I shake my head and he knows I haven't talked with her "No,I'm too nervous and concerned I'd ruin it with her." Jesus touches my shoulder and looks serious at me like we've been through this 50 times and we really have "You have to stop thinking like that or you'll never even talk to her and won't get a chance to talk to her. Do you want that? Do you want this distance away from her Henry?" I looked down knowing Jesus was right but I couldn't shake the thought of her still connected to Carl even after he died.

"Carl was good for her and made all this happened. He made the future happen,how can i compete against that?" Jesus smirked almost laughing but than he took a sigh pulling his hand back and putting it on his hip nodding "In a way yes but It was mostly Rick that did this,not even Rick but all of us. We all made It happen together. And i'm not saying Carl had nothing to do with it but...your here Henry and It's been 8 Years since he died. Enid can never forget Carl in her heart but she can move on with another person. I'm inviting her over for dinner and I want you to be there for her. Alright?"

"Okay...I'll give it a try. Thanks Jesus." Jesus nodded and smiled "I get it Henry,starting relationships can be difficult and pressurizing but what's more important is knowing you tried than did nothing." No wonder why Maggie trusted Jesus,It took me awhile to see it but he's 'Jesus' and incredible. He's the leader of Hilltop and makes this place proud for what it is. "Hey Enid!" Jesus called over at Enid who was talking to Tammy Rose and she looked over "Can you come over here for a sec" Jesus looked over at me with a shit eating grin and I could wack him with my stick right now 

But i didn't realize it until i did and Enid was right here in the same space with me,standing under the tent by the blacksmith section. My heart was in my throat and every voice and sound turned to white noise when my heart pounded in my chest when I was staring at the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes on. "Sure I can come over tonight. I don't have any plans." Jesus filled her in that I'll be coming over and she looked my way

I panicked a little stepping back and knocking down a pan I placed my hand for support so I wouldn't fall. Jesus just laughed shaking his head a little "Are you okay?" Enid asked taking a step forward and i swallowed whatever lump in my throat and pushed my insecurities aside "Y-yeah i'm good. I'm Henry. I think you already knew but just in case you forgot" I put my hand out for her to shake and she just smiled at my hand slapping it away and wraps her arms around me. Jesus was losing it trying his hardest to hold in his laugh and Henry squealed feeling Enid pressed against him "I've always been a hugger." 

I stuttered and sweated a storm way too afraid to hug her back "Y-yeah no kidding. I'll see you tonight uh..." Enid giggled pulling back away from Henry and put her hands in her pockets "Enid. It's Enid in case you forgot." Enid winked at me and I laughed a little "But yeah I'll see you tonight. Bye." Enid walked away and Jesus gave me two thumbs up with his face making a O smile and i just wiped the sweat from my head taking deep breathes. I finally talked to her and she hugged me,I felt her breasts and man there kinda large for her age. Not that that's bad but...she's adorable.

"Your mom would be proud Henry." I looked at Jesus finally gaining my composure "She would just call me adorable." Jesus let out a goofily,loud and innocent laugh that he was holding in for awhile "I mean she's not wrong Henry,I like how you stuttered a storm and bonus points for taking the hug and not freaking out." Henry facepalmed "I almost did but thank god I didn't,I really hope I don't screw up tonight." Jesus pointed his finger at me "Language Henry." I sighed and smiled "Alright sorry,It just slipped." Jesus patted my shoulder "See you later man." Jesus walked away and I just kept on thinking how I couldn't mess up tonight. I needed it to go well,I needed to tell her how i feel cause If i didn't,i would eat me up inside.

It's 9:30,well I can't tell because I don't have a watch but It feels like that since it's night out and really dark. Enid should be coming over. I'm nervous and my palms are shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wished these two got together and was upset she turned out to be with Alden which i never saw coming at all. Like i love Alden but i thought he had more chemistry with Maggie. I think if he did got together with Enid than Lydia,he and Enid would still be alive in season 10.


End file.
